Taured
Taured 'was a massive Fascist nation spanning Africa, UK and Jordan. It was founded in 2018 when The Coup occurred and was formerly established in 2019. Although the establishment of industrialization of the occupied regions occurred, they were restricted to upper class citizens, loyal politicians, politicians and Taured personnel. Taured was accused of being national socialist in media and in satire, although a majority of people knew that Taured was Fascist. History Taured was founded in 2011 as a terror organizing with Pro-NWO ideologies. Members who where forced in were subjected to brainwashing and psychological warfare to make them become loyalist. It's activities ranged from working with and manipulating corrupt governments and terrorist, terror attacks, and usage of subliminal messaging to create hundreds even thousands of forced sleeper agents and hundreds of new members. The government got suspicious in 2013 when certain loopholes in new terrorist activities including CIA, DHS and NSA surveys of certain civilians began revealing odd discrepancies in behavior, mood, especially psychology. These activities triggered the leak of NSA Surveillance documents by a computer expert. In 2015 a John Doe individual went to the Department of Homeland Security headquarters at the Nebraska Avenue Complex in DC. He caused a scene in the lobby calling him self a "Taured agent", interviews in modern day 2033 of that incident claimed that he was brought into the building after whispering something, possibly blackmail, into an agents ear. The Government covered up the incident a month later by posting the ''"'1954 Man from Taured"'' conspiracy. From 2014-2015 thousands of Taured paramilitary personnel were stationed as sleeper agents across the African Continent, Jordan and Saudi Arabia. The also began multi-million dollar transactions for the trade of South African missiles. In 2016 ''The Uprising ''began, quickly claiming all 54 African nations and in Asia only Jordan. ''Agent John Doe ''was proposed dead after an explosive bullet destroyed his Evacuation. Taured (Individual) supposedly globally played a message claiming his capabilities, intentions, ideologies etc. Taured established full control and fortification of the Continent by 219 according to multissories to Taureds build up of troops and weaponry in Africa were killed, including a millionaire Nigerian politician who cooperated in exchange for enough Nigerain Naira to become Africa's richest man. Throughout the 2020s a Global Cold War occurred which end result was massive weapons stockpiling, many technological enhancements and geopolitical tensions reaching the boiling points. The Cold War ended when Taured stopped excessively mining resources to prevent hyperinflation and resource loss. Ideology Taured's (Individual) believed that the world was in a horrible sociopolitical state, and in order to straighten out humanity and achieve ''perfection ''excessive amounts of authority and intimidation had to be used, Taured heavily believed in the Illuminati and the ideological sanctity of a New World Order. He mostly found his first supports via secret Nazi rallies, deep web threads on pro-NWO's and even (briefly holding public speeches. By 2009 350 supporters were amassed and Taured deemed the organization to have enough personnel to construct and carry out the activities mentioned in the 1st and 2nd paragraphs in the previous section. He did not support national socialism, and to his Nazi members, kept that an extremely confidential. In 2010 when he number of supporters reached 1100 he enforced his first State Police of 100 individuals, loyalty, obedience and subordination increased excessively over the next few months. When Taured was established in 2019 Category:Government